


By the hour

by kaige68



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Arthur knew it was a dream because henchmen didn’t carry maces anymore.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the hour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) for Weekend Challenge [Matchmaker Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/458233.html), I got Mal/Peter and this is where my brain went.

Arthur was losing his mind, or he was certain it was eminent. However, the first thing he was going to when he got free was beat Dom to death, slow and painful. Arthur couldn’t wait.

They were in a crappy motel room, it looked the sort of thing you could pay for by the hour. He and Dom were in the bathroom. Tied to chairs, a projection of Eames’ behind them chuckling with a mace in his hand.

In front of them was a mirror, that conveniently reflected onto the bed. The bed with the polyester blend bedspread that was askew on top of stained, cheap sheets. The bed that had two people on it, naked and loudly having great sex.

It was a dream. Arthur knew it was a dream because henchmen didn’t carry maces anymore. Arthur knew it was a dream because Peter Browning, the man on the bed, would not ever get naked in a shady motel like this, let alone with the knowledge that two men were tied up in the bathroom. Arthur knew it was a dream because Mal was dead and could, therefore, not be writhing under Browning like that.

It was hot, a bit, a little bit. Any two people actively enjoying sex was hot. All the yeses and pleases and God mores were well placed and doing their jobs of inciting everyone, even the goon with the antiquated weapon.

They were also doing their jobs in that Dom was sobbing on the chair next to Arthur. Sobbing. _No! Mal, no! I love you! Don’t do this! You love me! I know it! Stop this! Don’t make me watch!_

“It’s a dream, Cobb.” Arthur spoke through gritted teeth.

“Arthur, I love her! She can’t… Oh God!” Dom wailed anew. For a man who was reputed to be one of the top names in Dreamshare, he should be able to wrap his mind around what was in front of him.

Arthur himself wasn’t sure if Mal was Dom’s projection or Eames’. He wasn’t sure if Eames was forging Mal or Peter. He was certain that the entire show was Eames’ doing, and that the man’s secret plan for snapping Dom Cobb back into shape had not worked in the least.

“Mister Eames, I will kill you.”

The goon behind Arthur laughed.


End file.
